Darkness More Than Night, Fate Worse Than Death
by Tiernan Hunter
Summary: This is just a oneshot about a dream shared by Raistlin and Crysania after Raistlin gets stuck in the abyss. [post Legends] RaistlinXCrysania


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dragonlance books or characters. Although…I'm not quite sure who does, there are so many authors, I kinda lost track.

**A/N: **Hey peeps. This is like my favorite pairing from the whole series of books. That is not just because Raistlin is my favorite character either.

Text

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Fistandanlitus speaking to Raistlin_

As Raistlin dragged Crysania into the dark woods, he was having a horrible time arguing. But not with her…with Fistandanlitus.

_You can't so this child, _he was saying. _She's a filthy white-robe. You can only trust her about as far as you can throw her._

'Well,' Raistlin snapped back. 'Then I should be able to trust her a great deal. With my magic I could throw her miles…not that I ever would.' He smirked to himself at the silence that followed.

Then the ancient mage finally responded. _But, love is an emotion. Emotions are weakness. You do not need, nor do you have time for any more weaknesses._

'I have not loved anyone my entire life. I believe I can afford to make an attempt at being even slightly human, at least once.' When he felt the other mage about to reply he decided he couldn't take it any more. 'Be quiet you old lich, this is my body and my mind. I can do what I want with them, now…shut the hell up.'

He stopped walking as soon as he was sure that the old mage was going to remain silent. He spun around to face Crysania, who stumbled into him. She nearly fell over, but he caught her.

She looked up, surprised that the frail mage had been able to support her. She tried to pull away but he held her fast. "Raistlin, let me go," she hissed.

"No," he actually smiled. Not one of his usual smirks, but a genuine smile. "I don't think I will."

"What?" She was remarkably confused by the gold-skinned mage's sudden change in personality. "Why?"

'Oh boy, here goes everything.'

_You can't do this!_

'I can, and I will.'

"Crysania," he mumbled. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before." She looked up at him, still very confused. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

"What?" She was even more confused than before. 'Is this possible?' she thought. Is he sick…-er than usual. I didn't think he could ever return my feelings. I felt so unwanted, like I was always going to be left in the dark.'

She looked up to him and saw that he was smiling again. She thought it didn't suit him, it looked so incredibly wrong on his usually sarcastic and cynical face. "I said, I love you."

"Really?" she whispered, awestruck. "This isn't some kind of joke?"

His smile disappeared, and he looked at her thoughtfully. Then he leaned down and did something very unexpected. _Noooooooo!_

He kissed her. It was his first time kissing anyone, so he was unsure of what to do. He was relieved when he sensed that she was just as uneasy as him. He pulled away and finally allowed her to stand on her own two feet. Then, immediately after he let her go, his breath caught and he doubled over, coughing.

She scurried over to him and said worriedly, "Are you alright? Should I get Caramon?"

He waved his hand, dismissing the idea. He couldn't do more than that because he was coughing so hard he could barely move. His hand was gripping the Staff of Magius so tightly that his knuckles were white.

She began to rub his back as a sort of comforting gesture. It worked, he soon stopped coughing. _I will not allow you to do this. You will ruin every one of our plans._

Raistlin felt himself beginning to loose control over his mind and body. 'Damn you Fistandanlitus! This is really, really bad.' "Crysania," he said as calmly as he could, rubbing his now aching temples. "You need to leave-" another throb of pain"-now! Run, anything, just get far, far away from me as soon as possible."

"But," she was trembling. "You just said-"

"I know what I said," he snapped. He was loosing it even faster now, she needed to get away…and fast. "I meant every word of it. But you need to trust me. If you don't get away from me soon, you could be in grave danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, because of me. So go, now!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "No, I won't leave until you tell me what is going on."

'She can be so damn stubborn, and it may cost her, her life.' His hourglass eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no," he whispered as he collapsed to the ground, the Staff of Magius clattering down next to him.

"Raistlin!" She ran over to him. She lightly touched his back and he jerked up, grabbing her wrist. He looked at her furiously, with eyes that didn't seem to be his.

"Too late," his hissed, though the voice was unknown to Crysania. "I cannot allow you to ruin everything, boy. So, all distractions must be disposed of. You will have to find yourself a new cleric for your spell, this one has to go."

She struggled against his firm hold on her wrist. "Raistlin?"

"No," he spat. "I am not your beloved Raistlin. I am the great Fistandanlitus." She gasped, recognizing the name of the all powerful black-robed mage. "So you know of me, good. A long time ago, your love made a deal with me, we have big plans now. You are not going to be the one to ruin them."

He slapped her and she cried out. "Also, you would do yourself good not to struggle. It will make this much more painful if you do."

Crysania used her free hand to clasp the medallion of the platinum dragon, which always hung around her neck. She began to pray to her god, Paladine.

Fistandanlitus just laughed. "Your puny god cannot stop me. The gods, all of them, good, evil, neutral, they all fear me. They cower before my power. That is why I am stuck in this thrice accursed, frail body; because Takahsis feared me, still fears me. And you would be smart to do the same." He tightened his grip, and there was a sickening crunch as her wrist broke. She stifled a scream. "Now there's a good girl. Stay there and this will be over quickly."

He stood up and called upon his magic, not Raistlin's, his. The most powerful magic in existence, (at that moment in time) which had not been used in a very long time. Then, he spoke the words, a ball of fire sped towards the trembling cleric, and-

Crysania jerked up in her bed. She looked around and panicked when she didn't see anything at all. Then she realized something. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "I'm still here, Raistlin is still trapped in the abyss and I still love him hopelessly."

She rubbed her sightless eyes, trying to wipe away the tears she knew were there. It was then she realized just how dark it was. Darker than death, than the black moon Nuitari, darker then the goddess Takahsis or Raistlin's robes. Darker than any night, because she knew…she was alone, and her one love didn't love her. Plus, he was gone and could never come back. 'Yup,' she thought sadly. 'Darker than any night, because there are no moons, and there is no love, to light my path.'

Raistlin jerked up. 'The same dream again? Always ending with her dying by my hand.' He sighed, looking around at the blankness surrounding him. The abyss was so bleak. 'This is the price I pay for my emotions. If I could have let the others die, I would not be here. But, I could not watch her die. Now, I have to watch it every time I close my eyes. Having to watch that, every time I let my guard down is the most horrible form of torture."

"This is the price you pay for challenging me, Raistlin Majere," a quiet voice echoed across the empty plains of the abyss.

He rubbed his eyes. 'I would do anything to escape this fate. This fate which is worse than the abyss itself, worse than killing my brother…twice. A fate far worse than death.' He sighed, looking up at the _sky_, if you could call it that. "You win, my queen. Our game is over, you have taken my final piece. The one piece I was saving, never planning on letting loose. But, in an act of stupidity…did. You have taken my final piece Takahsis, my queen, the final piece that is my love"

Then, all he could hear was laughter. That horrible maniacal laughter. Laughter that even surpassed his own when it came to being disturbing. Takahsis, the dark queen, the ruler of Raistlin's prison, the abyss…was mocking him.

**A/N:** So, what so you people think? Please R&R, and no flames!


End file.
